


Easier to Run

by Cof2e2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt Isaac, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac Feels, Isaac Lahey & Scott McCall Friendship, Past Child Abuse, Scott is a Good Friend, derek is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cof2e2/pseuds/Cof2e2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek kicks Isaac out of the loft at the end of episode 304 he doesn't go to Scott's, but tries to handle it on his own. He doesn't do a very good job and Scott ends up coming to the rescue anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easier to Run

Easier to Run

Isaac is relieved to get back to the loft after the day he’s had at school. They may have won the battle with the twins for the moment but he doesn’t doubt there will be retaliation, and soon. Not to mention his freak out and accidental shift in the supply closet had left him reeling and more than a little embarrassed. And angry with himself, because while he may have played the asshole right after he was turned by Derek it really wasn’t in his nature to want to hurt anyone. Allison had told him it was okay, that it wasn’t that bad and she understood, but he can’t help being pissed with himself for his lack of control.

His relief at getting to the loft is short lived because the second he enters he can tell that there’s something wrong with Derek. The older werewolf stands facing the window when he tells Isaac that he can’t live there anymore. He tells him that he has to leave tonight and Isaac can’t help but laugh, because this has to be a joke. Derek may not be the most affectionate person ever, but Isaac knows how much he cares about the pack. One of the first things ever told him was that once he was in the pack Derek would always do everything he could to protect him. So he can’t believe that Derek would just throw him out, it has to be a joke. Except it’s not.

“Where am I supposed to go?” Isaac asks helplessly.

“Somewhere else,” Derek tells him. His voice is utterly calm.

And Isaac just can’t process. He can’t fathom why Derek would kick him out unless he is beyond pissed at Isaac. “Did I do something wrong, Derek?” He doesn’t care that he sounds pathetic, because he just needs Derek to tell him what he can do to fix this.

Derek just tells him to leave again and Isaac’s pleading with him, because this is Derek and he’s not going to throw Isaac away like a piece of garbage. He promised. He’s going to change his mind. But then Derek throws the glass and Isaac cowers because that’s exactly something his dad did and suddenly he’s back at home and his dad is yelling at him. It only takes a second for Isaac to remember where he is, and he makes himself turn back towards Derek. He’s pissed and he knows it shows on his face. He’s pissed at himself for flinching like he would have when he was human and he’s pissed at Derek because the older man knew exactly how that action would affect Isaac.

This isn’t a joke or a trick, and Isaac realizes there is no changing his mind. Derek is really getting rid of him. He doesn’t let himself say anything as he grabs his bag from the floor and leaves, sparing just a moment to fix Derek with one more look to let him know how disgusted he is with his alpha. He slams the door behind him as he goes.

Once Isaac gets outside he starts running because he needs to get far away as fast as he can. The rain is pouring down and he’s soaked within seconds but he doesn’t care. The weather echoes his mood perfectly. He wants to scream in frustration or maybe cry but he has to get out of Derek’s earshot first because he can’t stand the idea of him hearing when he breaks down. In a matter of minutes he’s put a mile between himself and the loft and he can’t hold it in anymore. He drops to the ground and shoves his fist in his mouth, biting down on it to muffle the scream that escapes his chest, because he’s not far enough away that Derek won’t hear him if he’s too loud.

The pain of teeth breaking skin gives him something to focus on and keeps him from shifting like he wants to. As soon as he’s done screaming the sobs start, heavy and his whole body is shaking and he’s still biting his hand to muffle the sound even though blood is dripping down his arm. And he wants to run and he wants to stay right where he is and he has no idea what to do. He hasn’t felt this helpless since his father died but he’s a werewolf now. The bite was supposed to fix everything, erase his fear and make him strong so he never had to feel helpless like that again.

His teeth release their grip and he winces, but the pain is far away and doesn’t feel quite real. The cuts he left are deep and if he were human he’d need stitches, but he’s a werewolf so they’ll heal in minutes.

“Why are you just sitting here crying?” he mutters to himself. “You’re being pathetic. What are you gonna do, just give up? Just sit here ‘till you die? You can handle this. You have to, there’s not another option. _Get up,_ ” he whispers harshly.

He makes himself stand and start walking, though he has no clue where he’s going. He heads out of the industrial area and towards town on pure instinct. He walks for over an hour before he stops and stands, looking around uncertainly. “I don’t know what to do,” he whispers to himself.

He berates himself for going back to being pathetic and he knows he needs to deal with this, to come up with something, but he just can’t. He can’t just show up at someone’s house and expect them to let him stay with them. He doesn’t have friends anyway, except for maybe Scott now, but they’ve only just started getting along and he doesn’t want to ruin the new friendship by begging for charity. Boyd is pack but they’re not friends, not really. Their relationship has been one of proximity more than anything and even now they don’t really like or dislike each other. Erica is dead, Stiles doesn’t seem to like him, Lydia’s completely disinterested in him, he got along with Allison today but that was the first time, and he’s sort of forgiven her but she’s still the girl that stabbed repeatedly him for no reason. The only other person he can think of is Peter, but Peter scares him.

He has no one.

Another sob builds in his chest but he shuts it down and forces himself to think analytically rather than emotionally. He has fourteen dollars and some change to his name, not enough to get him much but at least it’s something, and if nothing else he can probably keep himself fed for a few days with that. The money from his father’s estate and life insurance won’t be available to him until he turns eighteen, so that’s not helpful.

He runs through ideas of where to go. The woods aren’t safe with the alpha pack around, and neither is he old Hale house because they obviously know where that is. There’s the school, but that doesn’t feel safe either with the twins being students there, not to mention the possibility of getting caught by a teacher. The last thing he needs is for someone to make a call to social services about him. And the reason Derek had got the loft was because he said the abandoned train station where they had been wasn’t safe from the alphas either.

Isaac turns in place, looking around hopelessly. “What do I do? What do I do?” he hears himself repeating over and over. He starts to walk again because it gives him the illusion that he’s accomplishing something.

Eventually, without really meaning to he ends up wandering into an abandoned warehouse right on the edge of town. The rain is dulling his sense of smell outside but once he’s in he’s pretty sure that no one has been there in a long time. It’s damp and musty and Isaac can hear rats scurrying around, but he’s out of the rain and off the streets and he can’t think of anything else to do.

He pulls off his soaked sweater because it’s freezing. Being a werewolf may make cold more tolerable, but he’s not impervious to it. The clothes in his bag are damp from rainwater seeping in, but they’re not as wet as the one’s he’s wearing so he quickly strips and redresses in the least damp clothes he has. He does his best to hang his wet clothes up but doubts they will get anything close to dry. Then he settles himself into a corner and lets himself cry.

*********

Isaac can’t believe how long the night seems to last. He feels like he’s been in the warehouse for days by the time the sun finally comes up. He was exhausted but had only managed to doze off a few times, and had snapped awake within a few minutes each time. He hadn’t been able to help the anxiety that had clawed at him all night and he had been tormented of visions about what might be able to sneak up on him if he slept. The fact that he was freezing and wet and hungry didn’t help his comfort level. At least the rain had stopped around 3am. When it’s light enough he stands and shoves his still damp clothes into his bag before he starts walking to school.

He gets there an hour and a half before first period and he uses the time to shower in the locker room. He turns the water up almost as hot as it will go and after a few minutes under the spray some of the chill seeps from his bones. He dresses in the clothes stored in his locker and throws his wet clothes in the dryer meant for the towels for the school’s various sports teams.

He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror while he’s waiting for his clothes to dry and he’s not surprised to find that he looks like crap. His skin, always pale, now looks practically translucent. The dark bruised looking smudges offer the only colour on his face. He looks exhausted and scared and miserable and ill. He tries to smile at himself in the mirror to see if that makes him look less like he’s half-dead, but it comes out more looking more like a grimace. He wonders if anyone will ask him what’s wrong, and then wonders what he’ll tell them if they do. The ‘I don’t feel well’ excuse would work on the general population, but won’t fly with those that know he’s a werewolf who can’t really get sick.

Isaac sighs and retrieves his now dry clothes then stores them in his locker. He ignores the fact that his stomach is growling, reminding him that he hasn’t eaten since lunch yesterday.

First period doesn’t start for almost an hour so he goes to the library and sits at a table in the corner. There’s only one other student here this early and now that Isaac has warmed up he feels even more exhausted, though he hadn’t thought that was possible. He puts his head down on the table and falls asleep.

Forty-five minutes later he’s woken up by the bell that lets students know class starts in seven minutes. Though he doesn’t want to move he forces himself up and goes to class.

The day sort of drags and he’s too tired to do much of anything he’s still glad he’s at school because the other options are less pleasant. He tries to keep from seeing anyone he knows because he doesn’t want to explain himself. Allison is in his second period, but he enters right before the class starts and sits on the other side of the room so they don’t speak. He doesn’t look at her and leaves the second the bell rings to avoid any potential conversation. Fourth period is chemistry and that’s a class he shares with both Scott and Stiles. Again, he waits until right before class enters to go in and take his seat. He feels eyes watching him and he’s pretty sure it’s Scott, but he doesn’t look anywhere but at the teacher or his notebook through class.

When class ends Scott catches him before he can make his exit. “What’s wrong? You look like crap.”

Isaac shrugs, “I’m tired. I didn’t sleep well last night.”

Scott looks unconvinced and maybe even a little concerned but he lets it go. And if Isaac feels a little happiness at the fact that there’s someone who may kind of give a crap about him he crushes it down quickly.

“Well, you should make sure to get some sleep tonight. You really don’t look good, man.”

“Thanks,” Isaac responds dryly as they make their way into the hall.

“It’s not an insult if it’s true,” Stiles pipes up as he falls into step next to him and Scott. “You sure you didn’t get into some wolfsbane or something? ‘Cause you really do look like you’re dying, dude.”

“I’m fine, I’m just tired,” Isaac snaps and Stiles rolls his eyes, but he shuts up.

“Alright,” Scott says, obviously looking to defuse the tension. “Let’s just go to lunch.”

“I’m going to the library.” _And hopefully getting another nap in._

But Scott gives him his best puppy dog eyes. “Come on, you gotta eat. I can tell you’re hungry, I can hear your stomach growling.”

Isaac wants to protest but he doesn’t have the energy and he _is_ starving so he gives in and follows Scott and Stiles to the lunchroom. He allows himself to spend $1.50 on a hamburger and nothing else. He’ll use the drinking fountain later to get water.

“That’s all you’re getting?” Scott asks when they head for the table where Allison and Lydia are already seated.

Isaac makes a vague noise in the affirmative and drops into a chair. He mostly tunes out the conversations around him as he eats slowly in an attempt to hide the fact that he’s ravenous. Scott tried to talk to him a little but gives up when Isaac opens a textbook and pretends to study. Stiles makes a few little jabs at him but Isaac doesn’t let himself get drawn in and Stiles looks a little disappointed. When lunch is over they all head to their separate classes.

Allison catches him in the hallway before last period and asks if he’s okay. He gives her the same response he gave Scott and makes an excuse to get away. He reminds himself that Allison doesn’t really care if he’s alright, she’s probably just worried about him wolfing out and hurting someone else.

After school is lacrosse practice, which Scott tells him he should skip since he’s so tired. Isaac ignores him and practices anyway. Afterwards Scott approaches him at his locker. “You want a ride to Derek’s?”

“No, it’s fine,” Isaac’s voice sounds flat, even to his own ears.

“You sure? I don’t mind.”

Isaac shakes his head, ignoring the worry he sees in Scott’s eyes. “I’ve got some stuff to do first. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Isaac leaves, trying to ignore the way his throat burns. _I’m not going to cry._ He tells himself. _I’ve done enough crying and right now I have to be strong._ But it’s difficult to maintain his façade when he’s faced with that concern. He has to keep reminding himself that he’s not special, that Scott worries about everyone because he’s just an all-around good guy.

Isaac makes a stop at a convenience store and buys a box of the cheapest granola bars they have. And then since he doesn’t have anywhere in particular to go he heads toward the graveyard.

Once there he sits in the grass in front of his family’s graves. “Hey mom. Hey Cam.” He greets his mother and brother, purposely ignoring his father’s grave. He sits in silence for a long time. “Miss you guys. I could really use you around right now.” He trails off. He’s never been that comfortable speaking to his dead family like this. Isaac’s not sure if he believes in heaven or anything like that. He tends to lean more towards being an atheist because heaven and god and all that have always sounded like the adult version on Santa Clause or the Easter bunny to him. But he does miss his mom and brother and it’s sometimes nice to pretend they can hear him.

“I’ve kinda got some shit… I mean crap—sorry mom—going on right now. I’m not really sure what to do. I don’t know why I’m saying this, it’s not like you guys can help or anything.” He trails off again and sits there quietly. He meant to continue speaking but an hour passes in silence so eventually Isaac just stands up and brushes the grass off his jeans. He grabs his bag and looks at the graves one more time. “Well, I guess I’ll see you later.” He starts to go, then pauses, throwing a glance at his father’s grave. “Screw you, dad.” Then he walks away.

******

Isaac decides to spend the night in a different abandoned warehouse. He had contemplated going back to the same one, but was afraid that the alpha pack may have been able to track his scent there and it may not have been safe anymore. So he finds another place that is no better or worse than the one before. He does some homework and eats one of the granola bars he bought. He wants the whole box, but he makes himself save them.

He does alright until it gets dark, and then he’s back to being terrified. He focuses his hearing so that he will know if anyone is coming but all he hears are the sounds of rodents and cockroaches. They are not soothing sounds to fall asleep to. But even though he’s been exhausted all day he’s wide awake in the dark, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He wonders if tonight will be the night the alphas will find him and torture him before killing him. He thinks that even if it’s not tonight it will be soon.

Fear of death isn’t really new to Isaac. Every time his father locked him in that damn freezer Isaac had felt like he was going to die before he was let out. But even in his terror then he still had some awareness of the fact that he felt that way because he was claustrophobic, and that he probably wasn’t in any real danger, no matter how terrified he was. He had been scared for his life when he had fought the kanima, but it was so fast he didn’t really have time to process the fear until it was over, and besides, he hadn’t been alone then. And when he woke up to find himself bloody and with no memory of what had happened with a strange girl yelling in his face and alpha twins after him he had known he could die, but he was so dazed and confused the fear had been distant. And though he didn’t know who the girl was he had known she had saved him and she was strong and sure of herself and he had trusted her to save him again.

But this was a different fear. He couldn’t put it into words how exactly it was worse, but it felt more primal than any fear he had felt before. He was in an unfamiliar and unsettling place and there was a pack of alphas out there that had already almost killed him once, and they already _had_ killed Erica and it was dark and he was cold and hungry and he was alone with no one to help him.

Isaac once again spends much of the night crying. The few times he briefly dozes off probably amount to less than an hour of sleep. And he wonders if this whole ‘surviving’ thing is really worth it.

********

Things seem a little better in the light of day, and while he is still beyond tired and hungry at least he’s not so terrified. He gets to school early again to shower and sneak in a nap in the library. Throughout the morning he dodges questions and concerned looks from Scott and Allison, though he still doesn’t know why she cares. Even Stiles gives him a worried look, though Isaac tells himself he had to have imagined that.

Despite Scott’s protests Isaac skips lunch because he has already spent almost half his money and doesn’t know when he’ll be able to get more. He goes to sit outside and sits in the grass while he eats a granola bar. He thinks he should only eat half and save the rest for dinner, but he can’t make himself stop halfway through and he just ends up eating the whole thing. When he’s done he sits back, enjoying the sun on his skin. It makes him feel a little more alive.

That night in yet another different warehouse Isaac manages to fall asleep for an hour and a half straight. It’s the longest period he’s slept since Derek kicked him out. He has a nightmare involving him being ripped apart by shadowy figures he can’t see apart from their glowing red eyes. The shapes laugh as he screams.

Isaac wakes panting and crying and not sure whether he’s dead or alive. He doesn’t sleep any more that night.

*******

The next day goes pretty much the same as the two before. His new ritual of showering in the locker room and napping in the library until first period is actually kind of soothing.

Isaac falls asleep in chemistry which results in Harris giving him detention. Isaac doesn’t mind because it’s an excuse to stay in school a little longer. He pretends he doesn’t see the looks Scott and Stiles exchange.

Once again Isaac goes outside for lunch rather than to the cafeteria. He eats another granola bar and sighs at the fact that there’s only one left after that. He has nine dollars left and he’ll be screwed when it’s gone. He has entertained the possibility of getting a job, but he’s not eighteen yet and there’s no place that will hire him without parental consent. With no one to give it he’s screwed. Not to mention the pesky issue of not having a home address. Potential employers tended to view that as suspicious.

Isaac is drawn from his thoughts halfway through the lunch hour when Scott finds him. He sits down and studies Isaac who pretends not to notice. Then Scott holds out a sandwich, bag of chips, and an apple along with a bottle of juice. Isaac looks at the items without taking them and raises an eyebrow.

“You’re hungry,” Scott says.

“I ate.”

Scott sighs, still holding out the food. “Isaac, I can tell you’re hungry, will you please just eat it.”

Isaac wishes he could be proud enough to turn it down but his stomach doesn’t let him. He takes the food. “Thanks,” he mumbles and starts eating.

Scott sits there quietly until Isaac finishes eating. “Look, I don’t know what’s going on with you or why you’re pulling away all of a sudden, and I know for whatever reason you don’t want to talk about it. But you really don’t look well, Isaac. You don’t even smell right, like you’re sick or something. I’m worried about you. We all are. And I can’t make you tell me anything but I just… I don’t know. I’m here, okay? Whenever you’re ready, whatever you need. Just let me know and I’ll do my best to help, alright?”

Isaac doesn’t say anything because he knows how unsteady his voice will be if he does. They sit in silence for a few more minutes until the bell rings, signifying the end of lunch.

******

Isaac finishes his detention with Harris and heads out of the school. He wonders if he should stop and buy something else to eat since he’s almost out, but he hates to spend any of his remaining few dollars. And he’s so tired all he really wants to do is find someplace to sleep for more than a couple minutes at a time, but that’s unlikely.

He’s halfway to the school’s parking lot when he pauses because Scott’s there standing by his bike. He hesitates, then walks over.

“Hey,” Scott greets him. Isaac nods in response. “You look like you’re about to pass out. Let me give you a ride.”

“I don’t need a ride,” Isaac tries to sound rude and irritable so Scott will leave him alone, but it just comes out tired

“You don’t really look like you can make the walk right now,” Scott says carefully. “It’s hardly out of the way, it’ll take ten minutes. I really don’t mind.”

Isaac sighs and he just wants to curl up right there on the sidewalk. He’s barely able to stand and he can’t even muster up the energy to continue lying to Scott. He walks over to a bench a few feet away and drops into it, his head falling to rest on his hands. He guesses he probably looks as forlorn as he feels. His eyes are closed but he can hear Scott come and sit next to him. Scott waits patiently and doesn’t push for Isaac to talk, and Isaac’s glad because if he did push then he probably wouldn’t have been able to tell him the truth. And Isaac is sick of lying.

“I don’t need a ride… because Derek kicked me out three days ago.” He keeps his head down and eyes closed.

“Dude…” Scott says softly, and rests his hand on Isaac’s shoulder in a comforting gesture.

Isaac’s eyes start to burn and his throat tightens because he’s just not good at being strong and stoic and it’s about a thousand times harder to try to play that part when someone’s being nice to him, and he just feels so broken. “I don’t even know what I did,” Isaac whispers, and he gives up caring that his voice is shaking. “I must have pissed him off, but I don’t know how because he wouldn’t tell me. And I didn’t know where to go so I’ve just been staying in different abandoned buildings outside of town. But they’re cold and scary as hell ‘cause I keep thinking someone from the alpha pack is going to get me again if I close my eyes and I’m so tired. And I barely had any money with me and I haven’t really been able to afford food and I can’t exactly get a job. And if Derek would just tell me what I did I could try to fix it, but…” his voice chokes and he’s starting to cry.

Scott squeezes his shoulder. “I’m really sorry, Isaac,” he says softly.

Isaac has to swallow a few times before his voice will work again. “I don’t know what to do and I’m just so tired. I’m so tired.”

“Okay,” Scott says gently. “Come on.” He drags Isaac to his feet and toward his bike. “Are you going to be able to ride for a few minutes without falling off or passing out or something?”

Isaac pulls back, but Scott doesn’t let go of his arm. “Weren’t you listening? I don’t have anywhere to go.”

“Of course you do. You’re coming home with me. We have a guest room, and it’s yours, Isaac. For as long as you need it. For a week or a month or until you’re eighteen, or whenever. It’s yours.”

“You can’t just say that, Scott. I’m not your responsibility-“

“But you are my friend,” Scott says firmly.

That shuts Isaac up for a second. “But your mom…” he protests weakly.

“This is something my mom will definitely understand. Come on Isaac, would you rather go somewhere that’s warm and safe where you have a bed and food, or would you rather go find another warehouse that’s cold and wet and you’ll be hungry and won’t be able to sleep? Because if that’s what you want to do I can’t stop you, but I sure as hell don’t have to let you do it alone so if that’s what you decide then I guess we’ll both be crashing in a warehouse tonight. What’s it gonna be?”

Isaac stares at Scott in shock for nearly a minute, unable to process what is running through his own head. Then he laughs. It’s quiet and weak bet it’s still the first time he’s laughed in over three days. “I guess we’re going to your place.”

“Good decision,” Scott says, getting on his bike. “Hop on.”

***********

Isaac had wanted sleep more than food but Scott had made him eat some leftover hotdish when they got to his house, saying that he was sure once Isaac fell asleep he wouldn’t be getting up for a while and would want to sleep through dinner. Isaac figured he wasn’t wrong. So he ate quickly and then Scott had brought him upstairs and showed him the guest room.

Scott had left the room and Isaac had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, then lay in what he was pretty sure was the most comfortable bed in the entire world. A second after his head hits the pillow he hears Scott talking on the phone downstairs. “Hey, Derek, it’s Scott… Yeah, I just needed to ask you a question. _What the hell is the matter with you?!_ ”

Isaac would love to stay awake and listen to the rest of the conversation but he’s already drifting off. He falls asleep with a smile on his face.

The End


End file.
